1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a synchronization method in a plurality of digital image signal processors when the digital image signal processors are to be operated simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
For synchronization in a plurality of digital image signal processors, when an operation command is given from a first device 110 using a wireless communication network, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an operation in response to the operation command is performed in a second device 120. However, in such a synchronization method, a wireless communication network such as wireless local area network (WLAN) or Bluetooth is used to provide the operation command from the first device 110 to the second device 120 and the time taken is about 1 to 3 seconds. Such a time difference T 130 greatly affects an application operation when the application requires a synchronization of a plurality of digital image signal processors.
For example, when the operation command for performing a shutter operation is delivered from the first device 110 to the second device 120, the shutter operation is performed in the second device 120 after about 1 to 3 seconds and thus synchronization is not properly accomplished.
Accordingly, a method of using light and a sensor for sensing light has been proposed. However, the method fails due to the surroundings.